Gathering of witches
by KahnShao
Summary: Muriel gathers her fellow witches for a meeting and Tall Witch is tasked with gathering them. set after Hansel and Gretel are grown. i know the gingerbread witch is dead but i liked her so i put her in. and the swamp/bog witch seemed cool even though she is dead to so i added her. even the horned witch. done with changes
1. Chapter 1

**Gathering of Witches**

The Tall Witch was not pleased at all. Not at all. Muriel the Grand Witch had tasked her of gathering many witches from all over the world to participate in the Blood Harvest held on a full moon which was blood red. A night most holy to witches. This only happened once in a great while and was supposedly the only time where the witches, after sacrificing 6 boys and 6 girls could gain immortality. But only if it was done within that night. Tall Witch was looking forward to this unholy holiday but not to gathering her fellow sisters. Witches were highly territorial and it wasn't uncommon for disputes to happen as a result of real or imagined offences. Even walking on one's land could trigger an attack. Tall Witch sighed and got on her broom to find the first witch. This witch was called Horned Witch and she lived in the darkest part of a forest nearly devoid of light. Even crawling things and those that feasted on rotting flesh avoided this area. And for good reason.

It took an hour to find the witch's land. Finding a clearing in which to park was no easy task either for there were thorns and other nasty things about. The Horned Witch did not like visitors. Especially those who came uninvited and unannounced. Tall Witch landed and set her broom aside. She ran her hand through her short hair and walked purposely towards her destination.

The Horned Witch's house was a decrepit old building. Tall Witch sneered in distaste. A witch had all these powers and couldn't even obtain a decent home. She ventured inside being as there was no door. It was dark inside the house and smelled of death and decay. What furniture was there was rotting and infested with termites and wood rot most likely. The stove looked like it hadn't even been used in 100 years. It was covered in mold, grime and who knew what else. Tall Witch looked around for The Horned Witch not realizing the woman was behind her the whole time.

"what brings you to my land sister? It is not wise for you to come onto my land unannounced and univited." Horned Witch rasped. Her voice sounded like death and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees in the witch's presence. Tall Witch turned around to look at The Horned Witch. The woman was dressed in black rags that draped over her. Her black hair was knotted and wild. On top of her head two horns resembling a ram had grown out and curled down. The witch's eyes held an unholy gaze and she gripped her wand in a knarled hand with black nails that more resembled claws. Tall Witch bowed respectfully.

"As you are well aware the Blood Moon approaces quickly. With the sacrifice of 6 boys, 6 girls, plus the heart of a Grand White Witch we can obtain immortality." Tall Witch said confidently. The Horned Witch grinned and stepped forward. Bugs, and other nasty crawling things fell from the evil woman's form. "I am well aware of this Holiday most Holy. And I will attend the meeting. Long have we suffered from the hands of humans who seek to persecute us." She went outside and grabbed her broom and was off.

Tall Witch was glad to be out of the presence of The Horned Witch. To be honest the woman unnerved her. She was impossibly old. Maybe even older than Muriel herself. The Horned Witch had powers the others didn't. But Muriel was more powerful. And more dangerous when angered. Tall Witch flew on her broom at a safe distance form The Horned Witch. As the woman flew ahead of her birds who just happened to fly past suddenly dropped from the sky shrivled up or turned inside out. Tall Witch didn't know if it was a spell used for fun or if the woman was so powerful that only witches and other nasty things could stand to be around her.

At the clearing The Horned Witch dismounted her broom and greeted Muriel respectfully. As powerful as The Horned Witch was…even she knew not to challenge Muriel. Grand Witches were powerful indeed and could change their looks at any time. Unlike normal witches who were stuck with the look they had. Tall Witch knew that Muriel would send her after yet another sister but she wasn't sure who as of yet. There was a bog nearby where a Bog Witch lived and a few scattered in small areas of territory. Those were not as strong on their own but idolized Muriel and gathering them would prove easy. Then there was the witch who made her home under a bridge. This woman was stupid and her favorite food was the brains of children. The only way she would consider joining Muriel is if she was promised their brains after the sacrifice was completed.

*so who should Tall Witch go for next:

I also am going to add the Sand Witch

Simese Twins Witch

Candy Witch

GingerBread Witch


	2. The Bog Witch

**The Bog Witch**

Tall Witch had little time for rest after retrieving The Horned Witch. Soon she found herself flying to the bog for the next witch. Now this place stunk. Really stunk. It stunk of decayed flesh, rotting vegetation, and who knew what else. There was little solid ground to land in without one becoming covered in the muck. Tall Witch cursed her luck as she went knee deep in the slimy gunk. She had to be careful though. Even a witch such as herself could drown in the stuff. How the Bog Witch lived her she never could figure out. Cursing under her breath she trudged on in the muck being careful of her footing. The Bog Witch was known to cast spells which fooled uninvited guests which included everyone. What seemed like a shallow pool of water could be deep and mixed with sludge that could very well suck you down if you struggled. 'That was how many people drowned that came here foolishly.' She thought to herself.

Tall Witch found The Bog Witch sitting upon a slime covered rock smiling at her. The Bog witch was a mottled green with sickly yellow eyes. Her clothing was moldy green and had algae covering most of it. Her teeth were black and rotting and open festering sores covered her sickly green body. Her fingernails were long and sharp and black with rot. The Bog Witch didn't seem to have hair on her head and if she ever did it was long gone now. The stench coming off her was horrible indeed.

"I see you made your way here alive sister. How can I be of service to you?" she rasped in a voice that sounded like gravel. That smile never left her face. Tall Witch explained her reason for visiting. The Bog Witch grinned even wider exposing more of those rotten teeth of hers.

"Come closer sister. I fear in my old age I don't hear as well as I use to. Come closer and tell me what our dear, dear, sister Muriel has to say." The Bog Witch implored. Tall Witch sighed and took one step forward. But Muriel was insistent on getting The Bog Witch to come join her. As she stepped forward she found herself submerged under the muck struggling to get free. For some reason the more she struggled the more she was pulled under. When she decided to stop thinking that it would ease her escape she found it was still trying to pull her under. Tall Witch's lungs screamed for air but she dared not open her mouth. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity she was free. As she cleared her eyes she found The Bog Witch laughing her ass off at her.

"Come now sister. Do not be angry. One does not receive visitors much as one would like out here. I meant no harm." The Bog Witch lied. It took considerable power not to kill The Bog Witch and drown her in her own muck right then and there. Tall Witch was one of Muriel's closest "friends" and would not take kindly to Tall Witch being killed. The only reason being is that if Tall Witch were killed then Muriel would have to do everything herself. Plus Witches were a rare breed. That was why Muriel had a fit when one died. It wasn't easy finding a willing person to denounce humanity and pledge to be a witch. Even those who did agree didn't always become witches. They were used as spies and assistants; nothing more. And one they fulfilled their usefulness…

The Bog Witch hopped upon her broom and took off still chuckling at Tall Witch's "accident." In all honesty she had wished she could kill Tall Witch. She had a most coveted position as Muriel's right hand. But killing a fellow sister was punishable by death. Under NO circumstances was a sister to kill another sister unless given direct orders from Muriel herself.

Cursing under her breath at her luck she followed behind The Bog Witch. She loathed her sister even though her sister had interesting spells to say the least. Bog Witch's spells were infecting spells. They could cause open wounds to become infected to the point the skin fell off to the bone. Nasty stuff. Not a pleasant way to die you can be sure of. And the infection spells acted very slowly. Painfully.

Bog Witch and Tall Witch made it to Muriel's clearing and The Bog Witch greeted her respectfully and then turned to greet The Horned Witch. Although she preferred not to associate with the other woman, Muriel's rule was that each sister will be shown the same respect as Muriel herself unless told otherwise. They could not afford to waste time in petty arguments over territories, real or imagined offenses and the like. And Muriel's rule was absolute. Tall Witch sat down to relax hoping that she would be granted at least a little rest before heading out once again to gather yet another witch. Tall Witch gazed lazily at the three other witches who were having a friendly competition using spells on some mortals that had foolishly wandered too close to the clearing. By the time they were done the humans were not even recognizable as humans anymore. They looked more or less like some sort of paste that had been smeared into the ground and neighboring trees.

Tall Witch was woken from her doze by Muriel herself to fetch yet another witch. The belligerent Bridge Witch whose intelligence rivaled that of a rotting piece of fruit. The Bridge Witch was nasty and quite aggressive and absolutely DID NOT TOLORATE VISITORS AT ANY TIME! So dealing with her would be risky. Bridge Witch was known to kill those whom she detested which was everything other than herself. Speaking to her would be no easy task as well. And Muriel had given her no offering to give to the Bridge Witch to incite her to join the others.

Tall Witch neared the Bridge Witch's territory and called the woman out by name. As soon as she dismounted she felt something slam into her back paralyzing her. She felt a heavy foot slam on her back and a bellowing voice say: "Who the hell are you? What brings you to Bridge Witch's territory!"


	3. Bridge witch is bitchy

**Bridge Witch is bitchy**

** Tall Witch rose to her feet more pissed off than usual. The Bridge Witch has dared to strike her unprovoked. Although, Bride Witch's intelligence was not all that high and the two main things she thought about were food, defending her territory, and pestering humans. She was the most least dangerous out of the witches and therefore given her low intelligence could be bribed with her food. Bridge Witch had her favorite foods but she would eat almost anything.**

** Tall Witch straightened out her outfit and went to speak to her attacker carefully. Even though this woman had low intelligence she was rather strong in melee attacks and could wield magic easily. "You are intruding on territory you do not own! Go back to your own squalid lands dog!" Bridge Witch bellowed preparing to attack yet again. This time Tall Witch was ready for the attack and dodged it. Barely. For after the magic attack, Bridge Witch charged forward with alarming speed; surprising for one as large as she. The Bridge Witch underestimated her more skinnier, agile sister and wasn't able to stop in time from plowing into a rotted tree thus getting stuck in its branches.**

** Tall Witch stared amused at the other struggling witch who was cursing like a sailor. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity the other witch agreed to listen to what Tall Witch had to say. The Bridge Witch got to her feet and dusted off her grimy, dusty, dress (which was similar to a bed sheet; Tall Witch supposed) and ran her knarled fingers through her curly knotted hair releasing a few frogs and salamanders that had made their home there. Bridge Witch had a dusty pale complection and black eyes. Her teeth were a rotting nasty yellow and she smelled of mold and mildew. Tall Witch sneered in disgust. Even Bog Witch had better hygiene than this worthless piece of trash.**

** Tall Witch finished her speech and waited for Bridge Witch's answer. The other woman began to cackle. A most humiliating degrading sound. "Why does Muriel need me? I have survived many a human attack with no problems. I avoid the humans. You boldly go forth and think yourselves invincible due to a spell that may nor may not work? I say good riddance to any witch who lets a human get the best of her.**

** "And you wish to relay this message? What would you rather have…the inconvenience of leaving your "wonderfully constructed" home and aiding us in something that is for your benefit as well as ours…or face the eternal wrath of Muriel?" Tall Witch chuckled. Bridge Witch sighed heavily. She did not want in anyway to invoke the wrath of Muriel. She herself had never met the woman but every witch knew who she was. And the horrible spells she cold conjure.**

** "I will join this crusade of yours. I do not wish to invoke Muriel's wrath. Bridge Witch replied. Tall Witch nodded.**

** "I personally serve under her and will let her know of your interest." Tall Witch had replied. There was no need to report the attack. Witches fought all the time amongst themselves and as long as it wasn't fatal or too serious it was overlooked.**

** 'I wonder how close you serve her. Perhaps you serve her in other ways as well?' Bridge Witch thought to herself with a sly snicker. It was not uncommon for witches to take on lovers as well…but Muriel didn't seem the type to take on a lover. If she did it wouldn't be the likes of Tall Witch.**

** The two witches made it back to the clearing where Muriel was waiting impatiently. 'At least she has her human face on. If she had her witch's face; then one of the two, if not both, would have gotten a serious beating.**

** Bridge Witch got off her broom and set it aside before setting down to nibble on the snacks provided. Tall Witch cautiously approached the Grand Witch. "You're late." Muriel stated coldly. Tall Witch swallowed. "Yes, I apologize Muriel. You see I…." she never got to finish as Muriel struck her sending the other witch down to the ground. "This will not happen again. Do I make myself clear?" Muriel asked as a magical blast knocked the Bridge Witch off her feet as well causing a nasty gash in her arm. **

** Muriel had done this without even so much changing her appearance. Both witches nodded fearfully not daring to get to their feet until Muriel had given permission to do so. Muriel nodded and bade them both to their feet. "Get something to eat then rest. For tomorrow you have even a further journey, one that will take you to the sands that lead us to our other sister.**


	4. into the desert heat

**Into the desert heat**

Tall Witch flew on her broom for what seemed like days. She reached an unnamed desert which was home to what was known as the Sand Witch. Tall Witch flew over the hot, arid sands getting more, and more irritated. One would think that the breeze from flying through the air would cool one off, but it only made it more unbearable. The breeze was rather hot and when it did pick up rather good, it blew grains of sand into Tall Witch's face obscuring her vision, and scraping against her skin. After a few more hours she saw a crude stone building that she guessed was the Sand Witch's home. Tall Witch dismounted her broom and walked to the house burning her feet along the way. Even the sand itself was unbearably hot.

Tall Witch entered the building and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the blessed dark. It was hot in here too, but it was better than being outside. Sand Witch appeared in a whirl of sand to her visitor. The Sand Witch was pale in complection with dark circles under her black eyes. She had blond shaggy hair down to her shoulders, and small horns protruded from each side of her forehead. Her lips were a bloody red and her teeth all pointed. As for her attire it was Egypt like. When she spoke her voice sounded whispery. The smell coming form her was not the rotten smell from the other witches Tall Witch had assembled. No, this one smelled of Sandalwood and cinnamon. Tall Witch greeted her non hostile sister with respect. This one seemed to actually like visitors. Human and witch alike. Although she had a cannibalistic streak and would often invite lost humans into her domain with the promise of food and shelter until the stand storm, created by her, passed. By then she would have eaten.

"So our sister Muriel wishes to create a blood feast does she? And this will protect us against fire, our most dangerous enemy?" she asked her voice coming out in a whisper. Tall Witch nodded. "Correct. Once this spell is complete all of our sisters will be invincible. But we need everyone's help in making preparations. And by keeping Hansel and Gretel busy whilst we prepare." Tall Witch giggled. "Ahhhh…the Infamous Witch Hunters. A pity really. Hansel is rather cute. But I will do whatever Muriel asks of me." Sand Witch replied. Tall Witch nodded and went out under the scorching sun to get her broom and fly back home. Sand Witch was close behind and did not seem to mind the blasted heat.

'Hansel is rather cute indeed. Pity he must be disposed of.' Tall Witch thought to herself. For a brief moment she supposed she wouldn't mind to awaken by his side every morning. She quickly dismissed that thought. ANY self respecting witch would not breed with a human male unless it was to add to the witches numbers. The only exception was a White Witch. Those useless witches loved everyone and everything as long as they were not evil. She thought of Hansel and Gretel's mother. That foolish woman fell in love with a human and had two children. And to protect them she had them sent away unwilling to watch them die a horrid death as well. And, she refused to fight the humans grabbing her, preferring to accept her fate. She was glad Muriel had her disposed of.

The two witches arrived at the clearing and dismounted their brooms. Bridge Witch was tormenting a small girl saying she was going to eat the brains right out of her dismembered head. Muriel was lounging lazily in her human form watching the remaining witches argue amongst themselves.

Sand Witch approached Muriel and bowed respectfully at her feet. Muriel nodded a greeting in return. Tall Witch went to go grab something to drink before sitting down for a bit. And as payment for her services Muriel decided to let Tall Witch rest for a while before sending her out to grab the two witch sisters who were Siamese Twins. Attatched at the back, they were most unsettling to see. They would detatch at any given moment and could stay separated for as long as they wished but their close bond prevented them from doing so.

Next up: Siamese twin witches. As soon as I think of a good story to go with them ill have it up.


	5. Twisted Twins

**Twisted Twins**

Tall Witch flew for what seemed to be hours on end. She was on the lookout for two of the most elusive witches she has ever known. The Twins. It wasn't much longer before she found their territory. A dusty terrain devoid of any life save for the natural flora and fauna that inhabited the area. Tall Witch landed and announced her arrival. It wasn't long before she heard unfamiliar scuttling and two chortling laughs. What she saw, unsettled even her. The two witches wore what looked like a dirty belly dancer's outfit. Both women had red wild hair, dark eyes and the usual witchy nails. Except for one thing. Both seemed to be attached at the back somehow. However, this did not stop them. They moved with the agility of a cat and separated from one another briefly. Tall Witch hid a gasp of surprise. "What brings you to us?" one of The Twins asked in a sing song voice. Tall Witch cleared her throat.

"Our Great Sister requires assistance. Not long form now, we are going to celebrate The Blood Harvest. With this joyous holiday brings the promise of immortality." She stated proudly. Both Twins chuckled. "did she not fail the last time? We do not trust one that fails so easily." Both said in usison grinning showing their sharpened teeth. Tall Witch glowered. "Perhaps you would like to tell her that yourself? Im quite sure she only actually needs _ONE_ of you." She responded enjoying the sudden discomfort both seemed to feel at the thought of being separated permenately from one another. The two glanced at one another nervously and reconsidered their thought.

"We will join you on this quest and provide any assistance you should require of us." One of The Twins offered, hoping that it wasn't too late. Tall Witch nodded and mounted her broom. The Twins did the same. After a couple hours of non stop flying, and endless bantering they made it to the clearing where Muriel was waiting. Tall Witch dismounted, followed by The Twins. Both had attached themselves to one another yet again and approached their leader with their unsettling gait. They separated yet again to properly greet The Grand Witch. Muriel stared at them with interest. So it was true. The Twins were attatched to one another and could detatch at will. Now a wicked grin formed on the Grand Witch's face. She had to see if it was true. She grabbed one of The Twin's throats and squeezed tightly bringing her to her knees and head to a small fire.

The other Twin was in hysterics begging the evil witch to release her sister and apologizing for any wrong doing that was done or precieved. Muriel cackled and asked why should she release this Twin being as the summons was for one. Not two. The standing Twin was now on her knees trying not to cry as she continued her pleading to spare her Twin and not harm her. Muriel had cackled again and looked at Tall Witch who stared nervously and smiled. She herself wouldn't have gone out and out to kill or harm them unprovoked and honestly The Twins had done no wrong….but then Muriel was a cruel one and went on the attack at the slightest provocation. But they had done no wrong….Muriel was just having "fun." With a sneer Muriel released The Twin who scampered back to her sister for support.

The Twins huddled together but did not reattatch themselves. Muriel laughed yet again. "Keeping it in the family are we? Well no matter. As much as I detest family 'bonding' and closeness, you two may be useful. But let this be known…I do NOT tolerate failure of ANY kind and ANY time. Ask Tall Witch. I'd say to ask her sister but unfortunately you cannot do that anymore; isn't that right my friend?" Muriel asked enjoying Tall Witch's uncomfortable stance. Tall Witch nodded. She remembered what had happened that fateful day. What she was forced to watch. A deep mistrust developed that fateful day and Tall Witch was not one to act upon it. Not that she would ever try. Those that tried often met a gruesome demise.

"Now get out of my sight! Both of you!" Muriel snarled. Her human visage gone, having been replaced with her witch's form. The Twins wisely left the area keeping close to one another.

Tall Witch had nearly forgotten what had happened long ago, but the sight of The Twins in distress brought it all on again. She was beginning to wonder about Muriel's sanity at times. And it was beginning to scare her.

Coming soon: Unpleasant Flashbacks


	6. a wintery wonderland

*A/N I know this chappie was supposed to be a flashback of the Tall Witch's sister's death but I havnt thought of anything as of yet. But I did come up with a new witch. This witch I call the Artic Witch. She was an "idea" when they were coming up with witch's for Hansel and Gretel but I guess she never made it to the cut in the backround witch's. I know of a few ones that did. The legless witch and I believe the Arabian Witch did as well as a few others.

So without further ado, here we go…

**A Wintery Wonderland**

Tall Witch was off yet again, on Muriel's silly little gathering. This time the Grand Witch had sent her off to the frozen wastelands devoid of most life. Tall Witch didn't know why Muriel had not went for the other woman herself, but Tall Witch wasn't about to ask. Lately Muriel's temper began to show at the slightest misstep. The Twin Witches had gotten the brunt of her attack the most recent episode, and one of the Twins were missing. The other half was in her own hysteric filled world trying to locate her missing twin. As Tall Witch lifted off, she saw the Twin searching the same area for the 50th time that day. 'You won't find her…not ever.' Tall Witch thought arrogantly. It was best to forget all about it as she had done.

Tall Witch made it to the frozen wastelands in about a second; having used the teleportation spell Muriel taught her. This spell was very useful IF you had visited said place before and you needed to go back. She was thankful that she had been to the artic at least a few times. Would make this so much easier.

It was well below zero and would freeze a normal human in seconds if he didn't have the proper attire on. Tall Witch didn't need to bother with that. She simply regulated her inner temperature to match the outer temperature so she felt nothing. She figured she must be nearing the Artic Witch's lair, for the wind, had picked up. She saw a hazy figure running towards her and realized too late it was a huge wolf that had slammed into her sending her to the icy snow.

Tall Witch got to her feet and prepared to send her attacker to the four corners of the world in pieces. Until she heared a soft voice; barely audiable calling off the ferocious animal. Obediantly the wolf went to the voice and sat down. The "saviour" turned out to be the Artic Witch herself. The woman wore a thick white fur coat splattered in drying blood, her white hair stayed perfect in the wind. Her facial features were similar to a human just beginning to decay. Her eyes a pale icy blue.

"what brings you hear sister? It had better be good or my wolf will glady rid you of my sight." As if in agreement the wolf snarled, showing its powerful canines. The growl promised death.

Tall Witch was unconcerned. She had dealt with animals before, so she was not worried in the least. "Control that beast. I will tell you my business, but first send that horrid beast away." Artic Witch glared for a moment and sent the wolf away. "Now speak." She growled.

"Muriel sends her greetings. As you are aware the BloodMoon Harvest is at hand. We wish for your help in participating in the ceremony. It will be most beneficial to all our sisters." Tall Witch said proudly.

"I know nothing of this Muriel in person. I know she is a Grand Witch, and only a fool would not have at least heard of her. Yet if she sends a sister to the far ends of the earth to seek one such as myself then it indeed must be important. I will gladly attend the ceremony." Within moments, Artic Witch was prepared and ready to go. They used Tall Witch's teleporatation spell and was in Muriel's land. Muriel came forward and greeted Artic Witch before Tall Witch could tell her of that horrid beast that had to come along.

"Calm yourself sister. This wolf familiar will not harm me. He knows who and what I am." Muriel replied softly and reached down to pet the normally aggressive animal. The wolf began to whine and push his massive head into Muriel's hand for more attention. Artic Witch paused uncertainly. Even though the wolf was her familiar, the wolf would turn on her in an instant and side with Muriel if she wished it. And Muriel knew it. Meanwhile, one of The Twin's renewed her frantic search for her missing sister. Tall Witch managed to see the cruel smirk of Muriel as she looked at the surviving Twin. It was then Tall Witch began to hate the Grand Witch.


	7. who are they again

**Who are they again?**

The Tundra Witch was on a mission to gather certain needed ingredients for the upcoming sacrifice. Better get a jump on it now rather than wait until the last moment. As she bent down to pick some toadstool she heard two unfamiliar voices. Carefully, as to not expose herself, she looked towards the source of the sound. It was a young man and woman. Both were well armed and seemed to be looking for something. Tundra Witch felt an evil grin spread across her cold features. Why not have a little bit of fun at their expense? She waited until they seemed more at ease then jumped out unafraid. Unafraid because she did not even know who they were; if she had known she would have stayed put and prayed to whatever Gods witches worship that they did not discover her.

The man turned around and fired a shot at the witch before she even got close. The woman went to fire a grappling hook to secure the witch if she was caught. Tundra Witch dodged just in time and blasted a spell at the pair. This spell was meant to freeze from within and work from there. Essentially they would be frozen from inside out. Now this spell made contact. But it had no effect on the now severly pissed off pair. Tundra Witch decided to take her leave. That spell hit. It should have killed them both despite their armor. Tundra Witch made her escape. Barely. The ingredients forgotten for the time being. She would need to report this to Muriel right away.

At the clearing Tundra Witch didn't bother with formalities with the other witches. "Earghhhh!" Bridge Witch bellowed as the wintery witch blew past her. She did not appreciate being nearly plowed into. But that was soon forgotten as she spied some fungus that needed to be eaten. White Witch approached Muriel who was surprised at the improper greeting.

"This better be important." Muriel hissed. Tundra Witch stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "T-two humans. One male, one female. I was going to eliminate them for fun…but when I readied my most powerful spell it…it w-went right through them as if nothing happened." Muriel's eyes widened. No. this can NOT happen. This cannot be. There would be no way she would let those two ruin centuries of careful planning.

"You saw Hansel and that Gretel bitch?" Muriel hissed barely managing to keep control of her temper. Tundra Witch nodded not understanding. Muriel then smiled and sat down. "Leave them for now. I have plans for Gretel in the future as she is important in this little gathering." Tundra Witch nodded. "I-if I may be so bold to ask…who are these humans that trouble you?" Muriel glanced at Tundra Witch as if she were the most stupidest creature to walk the face of the earth. Any witch worth her salt at least heard of them at one point. "Witch hunters." Muriel growled simply; signifying that nothing more need be said. Bridge Witch grinned. Even _she_ knew who they were. Muriel got to her feet and walked off. The white wolf that had accompanied Tundra Witch went off to sit at the white witch's side.

It wasn't long before Tall Witch was summoned to go and collect Legless Witch. The woman lived in a decrepit, abandoned building close to human settlements. She used her "disability" to gain compassion from passing humans. Prior to leaving Tall Witch spied the surviving twin scuttling around re-attatched to her twin once again. As far as she was concerned, all was well with the world.

She had a feeling Muriel wouldn't kill a sister needlessly. Any and all dark witches were valuable at this moment.

She flew off in the general direction of where Legless Witch resided. About a mile away from a woodcutter and his family. Two young children. A boy and a girl. It would be hard not to kidnap the children but Muriel had given specific orders to NOT take them until the signal was given. She came to the decrepit building and called out the Legless Witch. Shortly a pudgy woman with dirty clothing and wild scraggly black hair clomped out on her arms.


	8. a leg to stand on

**A leg to stand on**

The woman glomped out and looked at her visitor. "Hello sister. What brings you here?" she asked. Tall Witch stared at the Legless Witch amazed. The woman knew how to get around rather well using only her arms. And as a result, her upper arms were rather muscular. Tall Witch told her sister of Muriel's plan. While Legless Witch was skeptical she agreed to join. The last time something like this was done, it failed and the end result was the loss of Legless Witch's legs. She didn't count this as a total loss however, it was actually a blessing.

Humans would take pity on a poor woman who lost her legs due to illness. With this going surprisingly well, Tall Witch mounted her broom. Legless Witch did the same. They made it to the clearing within the hour and even Muriel herself cocked her head slightly and stared at Legless Witch's obvious lack of her lower half. And it wasn't just Muriel that took note of the lack of legs. It was the fellow witches as well. After all was said and done Legless Witch went to get a bite to eat and relax for the moment. All the witches were so caught up in their own affairs they didn't notice a pair of dark eyes watching them carefully.


	9. a watcher in the woods

**A watcher in the woods**

The eyes watched the witch's silently. If they knew what was there…quietly the troll shifted his weight to distribute it more evenly. Despite his massive size he was amazingly quiet when he wanted to be. The troll, Edward watched with distaste as he listened to the witch's unholy plan. Normally Edward could have cared less. He had neither like nor dislike to humans in general but this time it was different. It involved children. Still, it was not his business. And he knew the role in life he had to play if they caught him. Trolls serve witches. It was that simple. And in return the witches would not call forth a manhunt and hunt his kind into extinction. It was what was drilled into his head from the moment of his birth.

He was tempted to break tradition and stop the vile plan of these witches once and for all but they had magic. Something he did not have. Yes, he had his strength and he could send a few unsuspecting witches halfway across the globe with one hit but magic would be his downfall. He watched a bit sadly as one of the witch's drug a small squirming child along behind her. They had force fed the child something and he ambled along even though his eyes held fear. He was laid down and Muriel herself came over holding a sacrificial knife. She wasn't even in witch mode. Calmly she drove the knife into the child's heart and the child moved no more.

Edward turned away and shuffled off. He hated it when children died needlessly. He wanted to do something…but it wasn't his affair. His father had taught him that early on. "stay away from humans, do not meddle in their affairs; let them do as they please as long as it does not involve yourself or your family." Edward's father neither liked nor disliked humans either. In fact whenever a human came too close he would walk away before they even knew he was around.

This didn't mean he wouldn't attack a human if they persisted in harassing him. Usually when Edward's father saw a human and they saw him he'd 'mock attack' and send them on their way. By the time humans came back to get him, he would be long gone.

No, this was witch's business; not Edward business. He walked away slowly hoping that the witch's had not discovered his presence.


	10. Candy is dandy

**Candy is Dandy**

Candy Witch was inside her lair organizing all kinds of tasty treats. There was many kinds of chocolates and other kinds of candies kids loved. For a witch, she kept her lair rather neat and clean and pleasing to the eye for visitors. She was a young witch and not at all unpleasant to look at at all. Several young men had offered to 'help a young woman' manage in life. She had nice blonde hair and a pretty face, her eyes were a deep shade of green and her lips blood red. She looked absolutely beautiful. But underneath that beauty hid a woman of a violent temper. She was wicked and evil but not as bad as Muriel. This didn't mean she wouldn't torture someone she believed offended her in any way.

The Candy Witch's name was unknown but locals called her *Baba Yaga.* Candy Witch heard a knock at the door. Pleasantly she turned to answer it. She was greeted with a gun to her face. "don't, just don't." a handsome man said simply. The Candy Witch feigned surprise. "what have I done to you?" she asked genuinely sounding scared. Gretel looked at her brother confused. This didn't look like no witch she had ever seen. Even Hansel looked uncertain for a moment. Could they lead they had been given was wrong?

"Who are you?" Gretel asked. The Candy Witch smiled inwardly at their uncertainty. "C-Candy. I go by Candy." She said timidly keeping her hands where they could see them. They looked around her house and all they found was candy. Nothing wrong here. "Since when is it a crime to have a house full of candy?" she asked softly. Gretel looked at her. "Since never. Hansel, there's nothing here. Lets go." She replied. Hansel agreed. But before he left entirely he looked at "Candy." "don't do anything 'weird.' He left rather embarrassed. Candy Witch made sure they were out of sight before she flew into one of her famous rages. She trashed the neatly placed candy and shattered glass in a colossus temper tantrum. Then she shoved the broken shards of glass into the candy pieces and threw them out hoping some children would pick them up and eat them. Or anything really.

Candy Witch mounted her broom and flew off to find Muriel. She had to warn her of this Hansel and Gretel. Thankfully Muriel's clearing was not to far away. 3 hours at least. She landed her broom and stalked passed the other witches. Even they knew not to mess with her when she was in one of her moods.

Muriel looked pleased if not surprised that Candy Witch had come to the gathering. Even if she was not invited. Any dark witch was an asset right now. Candy Witch remembered her manners and bowed respectfully to the Grand Dark Witch. She explained what happened and Muriel smiled. "So they suspected but had nothing to prove. Ha. Typical." Candy Witch relaxed. She was glad Muriel was not in one of her moods. Muriel explained that some ingredients would be cooked and then fed to the children by force if needed. Candy Witch made her suggestion. "Why not cook it in my candies? The children would eat it willingly with their normal food once we gather them and hold them in cages whilst we make the final preperations?" Muriel considered this. Yes it would be easier to feed the children the nasty things they were planning if it was hidden in the candy. Muriel nodded her approval.

She glanced towards the Bridge Witch who was now arguing with Horned Witch about something or another. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Bridge Witch was childish it seemed.

*i know baba yaga is some kind of witch (Not related to the hansel and gretel story; and that she is nasty to look at. but i think the name is cool so i named my candy witch that*


	11. your a horny poo poo

**You're a horny poo-poo!**

"You stupid, fat, uneducated moron!" Horned Witch snarled. The other witches gathered in a semi circle watching the budding fight that would occur. Bridge Witch crinkled her nose. "You smell like child excretement. And the ass of a fat man." She responded in kind. Horned Witch was foul, but she was not going to tolerate someone saying she stunk. Sister or not. She lunged and the Bridge Witch who in turn was running at her. Both slammed into each other and fell over. "Get your ass out of my face you gorilla!" Horned Witch snarled. "Get your face out of my ass!" Bridge Witch growled back. "You horny poo-poo!" she released her angry sister.

"You're a piece of white dog shit!" Horned Witch snarled as she flew at the Bridge Witch again. Bridge Witch dodged her attack and allowed her assailent to fly into a nearby tree getting stuck. "Your still a horny poo-poo!" she yelled as she walked away leaving a very pissed off Horned Witch struggling to free herself.

Tall Witch leaned over and asked an irritated Muriel what they were arguing over. Muriel sighed. "the consistency of corn in human feces." She muttered.

*yea I was bored. And I wanted to do something with Bridge Witch because for some reason, I think she is hilarious. (even though shes only seen for a brief scene in Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters uncut version. (which I own)


	12. a new what?

**A New What?**

She was beyond pissed. All this time she had served as Muriel's one and only faithful assistant. Now the Grand Witch had gotten another assistant. This witch had dark red hair and numerous scars covered her face; although she was not unattractive. She had a soft spoken voice and it was said she hailed from Scotland even though she did not have much of an accent. Muriel's interest in her was plain. The woman was also a seer. She could see through the eyes of others she had bonded with to get their general location. And as per request of Muriel she had bonded with Tall Witch. Tall Witch ran her head through her short spiky hair and cursed under her breath. Although the woman would accompany her on rare occasions she knew why Muriel had "promoted" her so to speak. To spy on Tall Witch.

Whether this was the case or not, both had to learn to work together and at least "like" one another for the time being. Right now Muriel had sent the two off to start gathering ingredients needed for the upcoming celebration. Tall Witch went and gathered an animal carcass which had just began to show signs of rot. Maggots were already feeding. The other witch nicknamed Red had gathered a most poisonous flower Carpathian Nightshade. Both were given until nightfall to retrieve these items.

"we need something to test it on." Tall Witch suggested. Red looked at her companion and agreed. It would be no good if said ingredients had no effect. "We could test it on a child, but how would we obtain one?" Tall Witch thought for a moment; then grinned. She knew where there was a young child that could easily be gotten. He was of slow wit so getting him would be no problem. And he wasn't one of the necessary children on "the list" that would be taken. Yes, Muriel had constructed a list with specific children that had desired attributes.

Both sent about their tasks separately; each being glad to be away from the other. Red had gotten the necessary herbs using great caution; for the ones she had gotten were most deadly to the touch and had a paralyzing effect. In small quantities it could be used as an anesthetic. Large quantities resulted in paralysis and then death. The small lair they had aquired until Muriel's arrival would suffice for now. It was well hidden from prying eyes and helped block out the wind. With part of the ingredients set aside, they both went out to get the main, ingredient. A child in which to test it on.


	13. Test Subject

**Test Subject**

The boy of 12 was bound by his hands and forced to follow his two cruel captors. How long they had been walking was anybody's guess. He had tried escaping once or twice but quickly realized that it angered his captors. Tall Witch had throttled him on more than one occasion for trying to escape. The only reason she had stopped was because that the boy would be of no use if he was killed. They needed a live subject for this test. He whimpered and followed along, wishing he had not wandered too far. But he had heared a soft voice calling for him and out of curiousity he went to find the source of the voice only to find that the source from which it came were two evil women. They had subdued him rather easily and had forced him to walk with them.

Inside the cave, he was bound by his feet as well, in case he decided to run. His mouth was bound as well, they had no desire to talk with him. He lay there on the ground, hoping that someone would find him and take him away from these women.

It wasn't long before Muriel had found the small cave. She dismounted the broom and Red bounded up to her. "The Hunters are near,I can smell their stench." She had said. Muriel rolled her eyes. "Did you get the preperations?" she had asked tiredly. "Of course we did." Tall Witch grinned. "and Muriel…we brought something to test it on." She added with a snicker. Muriel glanced at the two witches. Both stepped aside and shown her a small boy who was the "poster child" of fear. The two women drug the boy inside and undid his gag. "Eat this you little pig!" Muriel hissed. She shoved the nasty items into his mouth. The boy took this opportunity and bit down hard onto Muriel's fingers. Muriel shrieked in pain and pulled back. Tall Witch and Red hid their grins.

Muriel pried his mouth open and snarled "fucking eat this!" she shoved the stuff into his mouth and this time tilted his head back so he could swallow. The effects were immediate. He fell into a stupor and allowed Muriel and the other witches to finish him off. He had seen the butcher knife come towards him but as it landed down he felt nothing more. Muriel put the remains into two bowels and watchd as they drank.

"its working!" Tall Witch exclaimed.


	14. for a while at least

**For A While At Least**

Tall Witch felt her features change. She wasn't the only one either. Her celtic, red headed companion did as well. Suddenly without warning, Muriel grabbed Tall Witch's hand for another experiment; she briefly held the witch's hand in an open flame. "EYAYTHGHT!" Tall Witch exclaimed loudly before realizing it was not burning her in the least. "Its not even warm…" Tall Witch exclaimed clearly amazed by the recent turn of events. 'Yeah. No shit.' Muriel thought to herself with a sly grin. She held the witch's hand their for a moment longer just to be sure. Then she felt the warmth. "Muriel….M-Muriel, i-its….i can feel heat!" Tall Witch cried out trying to yank her hand back. Muriel chuckled and released her companion's hand. Tall Witch glared at Muriel but did not say anything to her.

"Its no good if it won't last…" Red had explained. "I can make it last forever!" Muriel snarled back daring the younger witch to say otherwise. Tall Witch was waving her hand around trying to cool it down. Muriel spun around. "you do realize there is no one there, right? With this said, to whom are you waving to?" Tall Witch would have liked to tell her to go fuck herself but decided against it. Muriel was not one to mess with. If she 'liked' you and you were in her good graces then you had protection and relatively easy tasks. If she didn't like you…then you thanked your lucky stars that you were allowed to exist another day. There was one reason the potion did not work. They needed the main ingredient; a heart from a Grand White Witch. Muriel would have gone with Adrianna but the White Witch was way too powerful. In fact she could have ended Muriel easily with or without her wand.

Now with Adrianna dead, Gretel was open season. That poor excuse for a human didn't even know she was a witch; a Grand White Witch at that and would never know until it was just before her heart was removed from her accursed body. Another thing crossed her mind as well. She needed more witches and a final child. A girl child born on the 12th month of that year. Once all the children were assembled, they would be fed a concoction that would nullify their senses and relax them then one by one the children's throats would be slit and their blood drained into a large vat to be consumed by the witches. The children needed to be completely relaxed and complient with the request of Muriel because if the children were all bunged up then that could affect the spell outcome; and Muriel was not on to take any chances.

Grinning she thought back to her advesary Adrianna. She remembered their encounters in the past and how the normally non violent witch had threatened her if she came too close to her family. How she wished she could see the bitch's face as she pulled the still beating heart from Gretel. Adrianna's heart was too pure for this act. It would affect the spell in a most undesired way killing the witches rather than saving them form the fire. And She would have to act fast because Gretel's heart would more or less become very similar to her mother's as she got older and more experienced.

"Where's that damned troll?" Muriel hissed. She needed Edward to bash through and prevent the adults of the village from keeping the children from being taken. Edward was a big guy, and one swipe of his massive hand could send anyone on quite a flight.

Irritated once again, Muriel sent Tall Witch across to the plains of Africa to look for yet another deadly sister. She grinned to herself. 'soon Adrianna, your precious daughter's heart will be in my grasp, my sisters' will reign supreme, your idiotic but rather handsome son will be dead'. She muttered to herself. Things were going just as planned. Tall Witch was already in flight to Africa, Edward was being sought out by Red, the final child was already located in a nearby village and they had plenty of time left. But Muriel still wanted to hurry. She would leave no room for errors. Even with ample time mistakes could not, and would not be tolerated.


End file.
